


El último polvo.

by ErosyApollo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosyApollo/pseuds/ErosyApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se enciende uno sentado en el borde de la cama, y Vic le delinea la columna vertebral desde atrás, flirteando más de lo necesario.<br/>Él ya se ha acostumbrado a que finja a su lado.<br/>Incluso a su lado.<br/>Quiere decirle que no hace falta que haga nada de eso.<br/>Pero se calla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último polvo.

Victoria se enrosca en torno a su pierna y le llama "Nate".  
Y él tiene ganas de vomitar.  
Huelen a lluvia, a sudor, a tierra mojada.  
A alcohol.  
Los pezones de ella le acarician el muslo y es una sensación agradable.  
Hunde la cara entre las manos.  
¿Cuándo se ha jodido todo tanto?  
Si Victoria supiera... si solo supiera.  
Y ahora incluso entre ellos las cosas se han jodido.  
¿De quién fue la idea?  
¿Fue Vic, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus faldas cortas quien lo propuso, sosteniendo a Nathan entre las pestañas?  
¿O fue él mismo? Demasiado borracho (puede que no solo borracho), en un momento en el que se sintiera demasiado frágil para sostenerse por sí mismo, y apoyara todo su peso en Victoria.  
Poco importa ya.  
Ella le acaricia la rodilla con la mano abierta, queriendo abarcar más piel de la que puede.  
La aparta con delicadeza, sujetándole la muñeca, para buscar el paquete de cigarros en su chaqueta, que está tirada al lado de la cama.  
Se enciende uno sentado en el borde de la cama, y Vic le delinea la columna vertebral desde atrás, flirteando más de lo necesario.  
Él ya se ha acostumbrado a que finja a su lado.  
Incluso a su lado.  
Juega con el mechero mientras fuma, en un momento determinado acerca la llama a Victoria y ella la sopla haciendo una "o" con los labios. Luego le sujeta la mano y le besa los nudillos enrojecidos y llenos de heridas.  
Quiere decirle que no hace falta que haga nada de eso.  
Pero se calla.  
La deja tratar de reconfortarle. Puede que ella también lo necesite. Un poco de amor en ese brutalísimo mar en el que se están ahogando poco a poco.  
Y cuando hablan, no lo hacen sobre Kate Marsh, no dicen una palabra sobre Rachel Amber o Mark Jefferson. Victoria le habla de Max, y Nathan asiente sin querer escuchar, ya sabe todo lo que le va a decir.  
Conoce demasiado bien a Victoria para reconocer cuando le gusta una persona, y ha visto el puchero que frunce cada vez que se cruza con ella.  
Seguramente Vic también se haya dado cuenta.  
Pero ahora son solo ellos dos. En la cama de Nathan. Y Victoria sigue hablando de la tercera presencia en el dormitorio y Nathan va a vomitar en cualquier momento.  
Se encorva aún más, intentando esconderse dentro de sí mismo, y Victoria deja de criticar abruptamente y pone la palma sobre su espalda.  
No hace comentarios sobre su peso. No hace comentarios sobre sus huesos. No hace comentarios sobre sus heridas. Apenas entrecierra los ojos, incorporándose para apoyar la mejilla sobre su hombro, y dice:  
Tienes que parar.  
Y a Nathan le sobra voz cuando responde, con la garganta llena y los ojos lagrimeantes:  
Tenemos que parar.


End file.
